


Resilience

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [27]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hope, Mild Angst, implied zolf/wilde if you wear shipper goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid and Wilde have a little chat about hope.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Resilience

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober - Day 25 - Resilience

"Then why continue, if you have no hope?" Hamid asks, sounding far too smug, like he wants to prove a point, like people only continue because they have hope. It's endearing, really, so Wilde actually gives it a consideration.

"Because, for whatever reason, there is at least one person in this world who has hope in me," he answers, thinking quietly of Zolf, brushing away the feelings that come with it.

Hamid smiles softly. "Make that at least two."

And perhaps, perhaps there is something like hope left in this world after all, Wilde thinks and it's not entirely cynically.


End file.
